Gracias
by Leiram
Summary: Una pequeña continuación del epílogo de la novela 16. ¿Cuáles fueron las reacciones de Touma, Index e Itsuwa al ver entrar a Kaori?


**Disclaimer:** To Aru Majutsu no Index no me pertence.

**Advertencias:** spoilers de la novela 16.

* * *

**Gracias**

-¿¡Ka... Kanzaki! –exclamó Touma mientras se sonrojaba.

No podía creer los que sus ojos estaban vendo. Kaori Kanzaki, una de sus grandes aliadas y veinte santos en todo el mundo, se encontraba en frente suyo vistiendo un traje erótico que hacía notar enormemente su figura.

"_¿Por qué está vistiendo eso?"_ se preguntó frenéticamente en sus pensamientos. Estaba atónito, aún no lograba reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Fue en tan sólo unos minutos; en un momento estaba hablando con Index e Itsuwa (o más bien explicándole a la primera que no había pasado nada entre él e Itsuwa, cosa que a la vez pudo notar que la segunda, al oírlo, bajaba su vista y se veía triste por alguna razón que no lograba entender) y en otro de pronto entraba Kaori vestida de aquella forma.

-Yo… -empezó a hablar Kaori con timidez. Podía sentir a sus mejillas arder y se maldijo a sí misma, ¿dónde había quedado su valentía de hacía tan sólo unos minutos? Le había costado bastante decidirse y cuando lo hizo no lo dudó ni un segundo, y entró a la habitación con paso decidido. Todo sea para darle sus gracias a él. Pero todo su coraje se esfumó en cuanto vio las caras de Touma e Index-. Yo… -nuevamente dijo. Respiró hondo y a continuación se inclinó, y cerró sus ojos-. ¡Vine a darte las gracias!

-¿Eh? –Sólo pudieron decir Touma, Itsuwa e Index.

-Por mi culpa estás aquí, si hubiese llegado antes de que Acqua te atacase entonces no habrías sufrido tanto… -No obstante, Touma no la estaba escuchando. Él podía llegar a ser denso, pero aún así seguía siendo un adolescente y había cosas que captaba.

"_¿Gracias? ¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso? Ahora que recuerdo, la otra vez me dijo algo similar. ¿Acaso…? ¡No! ¿¡Pero qué estás pensando Touma Kamijou! ¡Kanzaki no es ese tipo de persona!"_

Itsuwa también se había quedado sin habla, pero su motivo era uno diferente al de Touma. Hasta hacía unos momentos había creído que había anotado puntos y había podido acercarse a Touma, pero después se dio cuenta que sólo había sido una ilusión suya cuando él se lo negó a Index. Y ahora al ver la reacción que estaba teniendo ante su Sacerdotisa pudo darse cuenta de cuánto le faltaba y cómo ella le llevaba la delantera.

"_Tal y como lo suponía, la Gran Sacerdotisa se encuentra en un nivel muy superior al mío. Pero aún es demasiado temprano para darme por vencida ¡no lo haré!"_

Index mientras tanto se encontraba apretando su puño. Estaba acostumbrada a que apareciera todo el tiempo una chica enamorada de Touma y coqueteara con él, pero aquel día ya había sido suficiente para ella.

Primero Touma trae a aquella Amakusa que habían conocido en Italia (que claramente gustaba de él) a su casa sin explicación alguna; luego los tres van a los baños públicos sólo para enterarse de un momento para otro que, después de separarse de ellos dos para comer algo, habían sido atacados por Acqua de la Retaguardia y Touma casi muere. Después de quedarse a acompañarlo en el hospital por varias horas, sin moverse ni un momento, se queda dormida por un momento y lo próximo que ve al despertarse es la cama vacía. Como si eso fuera poco, cuando sale de la habitación para buscarlo (ya que era obvio que se había ido a ayudar a los Amakusas) ve como es traído de nuevo en una camilla por unos enfermeros. La frutilla del postre fue cuando ya todo se había asentado y tranquilizado y pudieron explicarle con más claridad la situación (cosa que hizo enojarla más, ¿cómo no pudo decirle Acqua lo había amenazado de muerte y qué Itsuwa había ido allí a cuidarlo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?), decidió salir de la habitación por unos momentos a buscar algo para comer sólo para entrar otra vez y encontrarse a Touma e Itsuwa casi besándose. Para empeorar la situación ahora entraba otra maga vestida de aquella forma. Index tenía paciencia, pero ésta tenía un límite.

-Touma… -masculló Index mientras abría su boca para darle el castigo que merecía. Éste al ver lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer intentó calmarla.

-¡Espera Index, no me muerdas, por favor! ¿Qué no vez que estoy herido? ¿Acaso te gusta verme lastimado? –Esto sólo hizo enfurecerla más.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero verte lastimado! ¿Crees que me gusta verte en el hospital todo el tiempo? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Acqua te quería matar!

-Bueno, creí que no era necesario involucrarte y… -Pero nunca pudo terminar su explicación ya que Index lo cortó mordiéndolo, haciendo que grite de dolor.

Kaori, mientras tanto, se enderezó y se quedó perpleja al ver lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Itsuwa, en cambio, parecía estar demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para notar lo que estaba pasando a su lado. Para fortuna de Touma (o tal vez no), Tsuchimikado apareció de pronto interrumpiendo la escena.

-¡Kami-yan! ¿Cómo estás? Vine aquí por todo el ruido que oí. ¿Están haciendo un gran alboroto, saben? –Y comprobando las palabras de su amigo, el susodicho pudo ver cómo se había reunido una gran cantidad de personas alrededor de la puerta y susurraban entre sí. ¡Incluso pudo ver a Tatemiya y el resto de los Amakusas entre ellos! Aunque, a diferencia de las otras personas que parecían estar preocupadas y atemorizadas, éstos estaban entusiasmados, susurrándose cosas como que la gran pelea del siglo estaba sucediendo y animando a Itsuwa y Kaori a que tomen la situación y no dejen a Index en la delantera.

-Cuando escuché a Kami-yan gritar creí que Nee-chin había tomado la delantera, pero veo que me equivoqué –siguió él diciendo mientras negaba la cabeza con decepción, como si las ilusiones que había construido hubiesen sido destruidas por la mano derecha de Touma-. Pero aún no es tarde, Nee-chin, ¡puedes hacerlo! ¡No te rindas!

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con todo eso! ¿¡Que no ves que estás haciendo que todos malinterpreten la situación! –gritó avergonzada Kaori. Además, ¿qué quiso decir con eso del grito? ¿Por qué ella habría tenido algo que ver con eso?

Ahora no sólo eran los Amakusas sino todas las personas reunidas las que susurraban cosas de un triángulo amoroso y animaban a cada chica para que no se diese por vencida. Kaori ya no pudo más y dio unos pasos afuera de su habitación para agarrar su katana.

-Todo esto es tu culpa –dijo y apuntó su arma a Tsuchimkado. Éste a modo de respuesta sólo rió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Kaori lo siguió.

En esos momentos se estaba llevando una gran y terrorífica pelea; tal vez una peor que la de Acqua, pero por esa vez Touma no quiso participar y ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

Otra idea que me ocurrió el otro día. Pobre Kaori, ella sólo quiere agradecerle a Touma y mira lo que le hace Tsuchimikado xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
